everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Słowo od autora aka o OC
Tu kiedyś będzie tekst uwu 'Sun Hi Yumeha' Oh boi. Zacznę od Sun Hi. Sun czy wtedy w 2015 (?) roku San-Hee była moją pierwszą OC na Fandomie. Przeglądałam Fandom od dłuższego czasu czytając prace innych osób ale nie miałam jeszcze konta, przyglądałam się cudzym pracom aż w końcu postanowiłam sama.coś zrobić...i ojej wywołało to lawinę która trwa do dzisiaj, kurczę. Sun sprawiła że stworzyłam OC, OC sprawiły że zaczęłam rysować a to obecnie jest moją największą pasją. Odkryłam co napędza mnie do życia, co rozgrzewa serce, dzięki czemu mam ochotę wstawać rano ale mniejsza z tym. Byłam wtedy zarajana Japonią co widać po designie postaci. Pamiętam że oglądałam wtedy jedyny serial Nickleodeon który mnie nie denerwował - Make it Pop!, San dostała imię po mojej ukochanej postaci - Sun Hi Song tyle że wtedy nie wiedziałam, ba byłam taką bułą że nawet nie sprawdziłam jak się pisze to imię xD dlatego właśnie taka pisownia, napisałam to imię tak ponieważ tak je słyszałam "San Hii" nie mam.pojęcia skąd wzięły się te dwa "e" czy ten przerywnik. Nie dbałam wtedy zbytnio o pasujące do pochodzenia imiona czy ich znaczenia, miało po prostu fajnie brzmieć i tyle. Sun początkowo była jak chyba każda pierwsza OC tak na poważnie. To znaczy bez płciowa jak rosół z kostki. Jej charakter, to co czyni Sun ... no Sun doszły z czasem i z dużą zasługą Amity. To dzięki niej z tej bladej duszyczki powstał comic relief ale z głębią. Sun obwinia siebie o to że jej rodzina straciła życie ponieważ jej roztrzepanie oderwało ją od obowiązków, olała pracę a to przyniosło tragiczne skutki. Praktycznie każde wcielenie "korzenia" Sun Hi , w Winx Somnia w MLP Picture Blossom zaś tutaj w EAH Su Hua Lam pod otoczką cute Pinkie Pie dziewczynki ma w sobie nutkę goryczy tyle że trzeba się do niej dokopać. Sun Hi interesuje się fotografią ponieważ hmm...wtedy było to coś nowego w moim życiu, wtedy myślałam że będzie mi towarzyszyć zawsze ale z czasem zapał uleciał. Podobnie z Sun, ponieważ jest to ta pierwsza OC ma szczególne miejsce w moim obtłuszczonym serduszku lecz otwarcie przyznaję że nie jest jedną z moich ulubionych i tych w którą włożyłam najwięcej pracy. Mam moim zdaniem inne.postaci z którymi mogę się utożsamić. Czasem nawet zażartuję z tej OC ale tak naprawdę to nie byłabym w stanie jej odrzucić całkowicie. Po prostu sobie jest i ...jest. 'Blair DeGhoul' Blair była moją pierwszą "Soną" jaką kiedykolwiek stworzyłam na poważnie. Problem w tym że była, teraz nie nazwałabym jej tak. Nie tylko we mnie zaszło wiele zmian ale i w samej Blair, nawet jeśli zostały jej pojedyncze cechy mojego charakteru, wyglądu to nie matchujemy się w 100%. (...) Blair doczekała się wielu odzwierciedleń,w EAH - Desire II Von Duchess, w Winx jest to'Astra', w MLP Flair Darling oraz OC pisanych "pod kontrę" jak''' panna Von Forgottenhollow i '''Clementina Nocne...tyle że nad Clemcią akurat siedziałam dłużej. 'Justin Saina' Justin Saina. Czy muszę cokolwiek pisać? XD Idealny przykład na to że życie składa się jak książka z rozdziałów a ja jak typowy choleryk idę z prądem nie patrząc co rozwalę po drodze. Justin początkowo był jedynie rysunkiem na arcie z Justine, miał fioletowe włosy, ciemną skórę, białe ciuchy i za grosz pomysłu na siebie. Byłam wtedy świeżo upieczoną miłośniczką muzyki pewnego piosenkarza, teraz myślę że tak mi odbiło bo hej. Pierwszy raz w życiu miałam kogoś kogo twórczość śledziłam i.nie był postacią fikcyjną! Szok. Cóż mogę powiedzieć, zmieniłam wygląd chłopaczka, dałam historię by pasowała do wspomnianego artysty. Chyba łudziłam się że łzawa historyjka o tym jak niewinny chłopaczek z biednej rodziny okej lubię ten motyw nadal stracił coś cennego, co go wyróżniało z winy własnej siostry i na deser jeszcze bliźniaczki zatuszuje fakt że nie miałam większego pomysłu na jego wady. Owszem, ma osobowość ale nabrał głębi dopiero dzięki Liściowi, jej komentarzowi oraz pomysłu na to by był pretensjonalny. To co.jest najbardziej ważne to fakt że przy Justinie pierwszy raz dostałam "policzek" ale o kurde ale mi pomógł. Fakt, słowa początkowo lekko zabolały ale to tylko dlatego że wtedy to.był mój absolutny ulubieniec, włożyłam mnóstwo pracy i czasu ale jak dzisiaj o nim pomyślę to autentycznie chce mi się śmiać xD nie oznacza to jednak że to fe, fe do kosza, obciach. Nie. Nie wyrzuciłabym tej postaci też dlatego że mnóstwo osób narysowało jego art dla mnie a ja to ogromnie doceniam <3 Justin nauczył mnie że chwilowa "faza" jestem jak księżyc mam fazy xD może dać mi takiego kopa do działania że nic tylko chwytać byka za rogi. Ponadto nauczyłam się tego że nie wszyscy chcą źle i każdy potrzebuje by ktoś sprowadził go na ziemię i trzeba przyjmować konsekwencje swoich czynów a gusta w przeciwieństwie do przyzwyczajeń czy osobowości łatwo się zmieniają. To że coś teraz jest dla Ciebie super nie oznacza że za rok będzie tak samo. Dzisiaj Justin i jego odzwierciedlenia w MLP Silence Symphony, w EAH Darpan Glass w Winx Seymour (który swoją drogą został pogrzebany) są mi dalekie i nic nie czuję lecz jak wspomniałam doceniam pracę i wysiłek znajomych z Fandomu którzy poświęcili swój czas by sprawić mi radość artami, przepraszam Was że tak nim spamiłam, jesteście najlepsi <3 'Meneari Lunalla' Meneari oj, Meneari. Postać mi bliska i jednocześnie...daleka. Nie będę ukrywać. Meneari nigdy by nie powstała gdyby nie Aphelios z LoLa. Ta postać była dla mnie wyjątkowa z dwóch powodów - pierwszy wreszcie postać która jest chłopakiem i nie odstraszała mnie przerośniętą szczęką, brodą czy innymi cudami na kiju a drugi - kurczę, może zabrzmi to dziwnie ale troszkę tak w głębi serduszka się z nim utożsamiłam no i.ma śliczne imię lel, cudny motyw muzyczny i księżyc, od małego kocham motywy z księżycem,zawsze "zaklepywałam" go dla siebie. nie jestem w stanie nawet wyjaśnić jakoś do końca dlaczego tak właściwie, może to przez ten ból z którym trzeba iść do przodu i robić swoje? Ból który czujesz za całą grupę rzeczy które są dla Ciebie ważne ale im dłużej krwawisz po pewnym czasie przestajesz na to zwracać uwagę...tylko że nie rozwiązuje to problemu a odwleka w czasie. Ja sama mam taki zwyczaj "a poczekajmy jeszcze" jakoś wtedy...bezpieczniej i nawet jeśli wiem że coś samo z siebie nie nadejdzie to coś wewnątrz mnie nakazuje mi wierzyć w to że jeśli tak ma być to tak się stanie. Czasem czuję że jestem odpowiedzialna za o wiele więcej spraw niż bym tego chciała, za bliskie osoby, za moje słowa, czyny. A może to ta skorupa twardej i odpornej na wszystko suki która tak tylko udaje by nie pokazać tego że ciągle coś ją boli? Starasz się utrzymać na nogach mimo że padasz ze zmęczenia bo wierzysz w to co robisz i czujesz że jesteś jeszcze potrzebny/potrzebna i mimo że dookoła ludzi tłum to Ty nie masz nikogo przy Tobie komu mogłabyś/mógłbyś powiedzieć co leży Tobie na sercu, ze strachu, z chęci nie zawracania im głów ...Ty musisz iść naprzód by robić swoje. Jak w przypadku tego co nauczył mnie Justin - wierzę w coś, czuję coś przez skórę, całą sobą i właśnie to sprawia że nie ważne ile razy by mnie mieszano z błotem nie przestaję biec pod wiatr, wyznaczoną ścieżką. To wszystko przemieniłam w Meneari co sprawia że obecnie jest najbliższa mojemu sercu ale nie oznacza jednocześnie tego że zgodziłabym się z nią we wszystkim. W dodatku nie matchujemy się pod względem charakterów, Meneari jest flegmatykiem ja.cholerykiem. Zupełnie inne strony lecz mimo tego i jakkolwiek durnie to brzmi czuję te postać. Jest jeszcze drugi "korzeń" tej postaci, mniej istotny ale jest. Dziewczyna ma kompleksy lecz w mocniejszej postaci, czuje wręcz wstręt do swojego ciała. Nie jest to jednak spowodowane jej płcią czy coś a tym że po prostu...ma ciało dziecka a mentalnie nim nie jest. Tak bardzo wstydzi się swojego ciała że zakrywa je pod sporą ilością odzieży. Tutaj również jestem w stanie wczuć się w tą postać bardziej niż myślałam, w końcu to nie jest moja "Sona" (na dobrą sprawę mam teraz tyle tych OC że.żadnej nie nazwę Soną w 100%) fakt, nie czuję się aż tak źle w swojej skórze jak Meneari która przeżyła tyle lat, widziała tyle przemijających rzeczy samej nie przechodząc żadnej zmiany fizycznej ale ja także czuję się niekomfortowo kiedy muszę ubrać krótsze niż za kolano spodenki bo na polu 30 stopni w cieniu a między innymi to sprawia że robię za dziwaka. Dlaczego Meneari czekała trzy wieki zanim ruszyła tyłek do pracy? Nie jest to spowodowane jej klątwą, bo mogła walczyć otwarcie nawet będąc nieśmiertelną. Chociaż klątwa ta jest dla niej jak łańcuchy których nie jest w stanie zdjąć to prawdziwym powodem jest jej...strach. Dziewczyna trenowała ale obawiała się czy jest wystarczająco dobra, odpowiednia. Pojawienie się Astrophel'a było tym zapalnikiem, to on sprawił że Mene wyszła z cienia w którym dotychczas tylko obserwowała świat z daleka. Meneari w pakiecie otrzymała klątwę także po to by mogła czuć nieustanny dyskomfort, ciężar, przypominajkę o jej zadaniu i zabrzmi to okropnie ale jest nieśmiertelna także po to by nie mogła...ulżyć sobie w tej agonii. Ta postać wbrew pozorom pokazuje to że wiara jako coś co nam towarzyszy nie musi być ograniczana do czegoś religijnego. Owszem, Meneari oddaje cześć bóstwom z rodzimego Tilalco ale nie tylko. Meneari wierzy w lepsze jutro, Meneari wierzy że nic nie jest przypadkowe, Meneari wierzy w przeznaczenie i to że jeśli nie spróbujesz na pewno nie wygrasz. Meneari wierzy w Astrophela, w Sinéad i Nimah, w rodzime królestwo. I tej wiary nikt jej nigdy nie zabierze. 'Astrophel' No co ja poradzę że lubię urocze i może naiwne postaci. Ta postać powstała... początkowo jako sidekick Meneari, ktoś, kto miał nieco ocieplić jej zranione i mimo mijającego czasu krwawiące serce. Ich relacja jest jak między bratem i siostrą. (...) 'Neilos "Meir"' Meir ojeju. Pomysł na tą postać powstał nie tylko wtedy kiedy przyszła mi do łba OC z elementem mistyki, Neilos powstał także dzięki...Arcadii i Arkandzie i...pewnej karcie tarota z którą najbardziej się utożsamiam (a przynajmniej z opisem jej znaczenia). Nie podam tutaj numeru, jeśli ktoś jest ciekawy to zachęcam do zapoznania się ze "szkieletem" Meir i poszukania UwU Jak można się domyśleć jest bliski mojemu sercu lecz trudno cokolwiek pisać o postaci która jak zostało wspomniane na.tą.chwilę ma jedynie szkielet. Jedno jest pewne tutaj na bank pojawi się o nim więcej. 'Nishan Gadhavi' 'Jamyang Kwin kyaoe' Jamyang rozwinęła się o wiele bardziej niż początkowo myślałam stając się kimś kim w.zamyśle nie była. Tutaj także poszłam z prądem dając się ponieść temu co przyniesie czas.(...) 'Akimitsu' 'Sunita Malone' Sunita jak jakieś 78% moich OC jest wynikiem mojego podróżowania palcem po globusie. (...) 'Ayano Awaidesu' Wierzcie lub nie ale Ayano zapuściła zalążek swojej postaci w moim umyśle na lekcji religii kiedy jeszcze uczęszczałam do szkoły podnosił ten przedmiot średnią plus tematy były bardziej jak na etyce. Nie za dobrze pamiętam resztę okoliczności jej powstania. Pamiętam za to że jej design rodził się w bólach, najpierw naszkicowałam jeden pomysł - nie pasuje, drugi? Jakoś za słodki. (...) 'Arcadia' Arcadia podobnie jak Jamyang początkowo była inną postacią niż obecnie jest. Właściwie jedyne co nie uległo zmianie to wątek ze stratą obojga rodziców. (...)